United We Stand
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: In Harry's fourth year mystical power of the elements link the Triwizard Champions and their allies. These heroes must unite to try to harness the elemental powers and defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and his minions. They face other threats from a man they thought they could trust, Dumbledore. What's he been hiding? Why has Snape changed for the better? Part I of the Elements Series


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**United We Stand**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This is a re-write of my earlier story– Elements: United As One – but has had major plot overhauls, now starting at Halloween 1981 instead of August 1994. I have also done this as pointed out, I heavily used text from the fourth HP book, this is no longer the case. I also felt the story was going in the wrong direction and was too rushed; these are issues that will be corrected in the re-write. I will be leaving the original up to show my errors to myself and show me how not to write a fanfiction. I have posted an updated version of the trailer for this fanfiction under a new name on Youtube, I will put the link in my bio.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I also do not intend nor will make any money from this fanfiction.**

**Prologue**

**(Halloween 1981)**

In Godric's Hollow a lone figure stood, looking up at the Potter Residence. His eyes drank in the state of the house, a whole corner blown apart. His usually emotionless face showed his apprehension to enter the house, scared of what he would find.

This man's name was Severus Snape.

Making up his mind he began to walk, as fast as he could, verging on running, towards the ruined house. He soon reached the remains of what was the front door, the pieces crunching underfoot as he entered the house.

Seeing the destruction Severus decided to check upstairs first, he slowing walked up the steps, wand in hand, ready for any attack. Reaching the top of the stairs he took at great breath in shock.

The dead body of James Potter laid there, his eyes wide in fear. Severus's childhood enemy, the man who had taken Lily, the love of his life, away from him.

Despite this Severus crouched down and slowly closed James's eyes. Severus would never wish such a fate James had received upon anyone, apart from Voldemort.

"You were a brave man, James," said Severus sadly, straightening the man's glasses.

Severus stood up and began to walk towards the damaged bedroom, dreading what he was about to find.

Severus entered the room and, seeing Lily's lifeless body, fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He crawled to Lily and cradled her body, rocking back and forth.

"I never told you Red, but I love you. I wish I had, I really do!" cried Severus, using his pet name for Lily as he placed a kiss on Lily's forehead.

Then Severus was ripped from his mourning by the sound of cries.

Looking round Severus saw that somehow Harry had survived and was wailing for his parents.

Severus laid Lily's body down gently and stood up. He walked over to the ruined cot containing the wailing infant. Severus bent down and picked up Harry, cradling him in his arms.

To his surprise the child immediately became silent and drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Severus noted the scar on Harry's forehead, realising Harry must have somehow banished the Dark Lord. Harry was the child of prophecy. If Severus had known Lily would die he would never have told Voldemort the part of the prophecy he heard, regardless of Dumbledore's orders.

Severus, seeing the state of Harry's cot, quickly fixed it with a reparo spell and laid the sleeping Harry back down.

Severus then turned back to Lily's body and slowly picked her up. He staggered through to the master bedroom, Lily in his arms, tears once again streaming down his pale face. He laid her on the bed carefully and then did the same for James. Severus straightened their clothes and, as a finishing touch,intertwining their hands.

Turning away slowly Severus returned to what he presumed to be Harry's room. Seeing the state of the room, one wall blasted away, he raised his wand and performed a powerful reparo charm. Severus shielded himself with his cloak as sharp pieces of wood flew past him. From behind him Severus heard a muffled cry of pain and turned round to face the source. But there was nothing there.

'Damn paranoia,' mentally chastised Severus, walking over to the cot containing the sleeping Harry and bowing his head, once again allowing the tears to flow.

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard and Albus Dumbledore appeared behind Severus. Albus stepped forward and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I couldn't save her, Albus," stuttered Severus, losing his legendry composure.

"It's not your fault, Severus," comforted Dumbledore.

Hearing these words Severus filled with anger and shouted, "You're right, it's not my fault, it yours! You asked me to spy for you, you asked me to join Voldemort! You told me to break off my friendship with Lily so I could join him! Because of that I couldn't protect her!"

"You really did love her, didn't you?" breathed Dumbledore in shock.

"I love her! I always have! And I always will!" replied Severus, the last of his anger leaving his voice.

"That's why I have to care for Harry," said Severus, "I vowed to protect Lily and I failed. It's my duty to protect Harry."

"No, he must go to his aunt's," spoke Dumbledore.

"What! But Petunia hates Lily and magic!" shouted Severus appalled.

"That is not the case," replied Dumbledore, "Lily and Petunia recently put their differences behind and were on good terms."

Severus scrutinised Albus but eventually said, "Fine, but I don't know why Sirius or Remus couldn't look after him."

Albus sighed, "Remus's werewolf problem would be troublesome and at Petunia's he will have blood wards protecting him."

"What about Sirius?" asked Severus, noting Albus's omission.

"Sirius was the secret keeper," informed Albus.

After a few seconds Severus realised what this meant. "That bastard! He betrayed Lily and James! I swear I'll kill him!"

"Please Severus, calm down, you'll wake Harry," soothed Dumbledore.

Severus sucked a rattling breath in and sighed heavily.

"I think it's time you and me went to my office," informed Albus.

"We can't leave Harry alone like this!" protested Severus.

"Hagrid will be arriving in a few minutesto take Harry to his aunt's," informed Albus, "Besides Harry will be fine as Iwill place some protection charms on him."

"Fine," agreed Severus before walkingforward and looking down at Harry, "Until we meet again."

Albus stepped beside Severus and non-verbal cast the spells. Harry glowed as they took effect. Years later Severus would realise no protection charms made a baby glow.

"Very well," uttered Albus before placing a hand on Severus's shoulder and the two disapperated with a loud crack.

**-HP-**

**(Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts)**

Another loud crack notified the arrival of Albus and Severus, the latter stumbling and sitting in a chair. Dumbledore walked to his own chair and sat down.

"Lemon drop?" asked Albus holding out a bowl.

"No," replied Severus curtly.

"Very well," said Albus, "It may recently come to your attention that as of this Christmas Potions Professor Horace Slughorn will be retiring."

"Yes. It has," spoke Severus, unsure of where Albus was going with this conversation.

"We'll, I am offering you the position as professor of Potions," continued Albus.

Severus thought for a while before he nodded his head and said, "I'll do it, it's my duty to protect Harry, for Lily's memory."

"Very well," smiled Albus, "But you must not favour Harry in any way."

Severus again nodded, "Of course Albus."

"In fact," continued Dumbledore, "You must treat him, and the other Gryffindors, poorly and favour the Slytherins."

"What?" exclaimed Severus.

"I'm afraid you must, after all, Harry is the son of James Potter," replied Albus.

"No he isn't!" protested Severus, "Harry is Lily Evans's son!"

Albus sighed and said, "No matter what, you must favour the Slytherins."

Severus went to protest, "But-"

"It's your duty to Lily to protect Harry," interrupted Albus.

"What does this have to do with that?" asked Severus.

"I'm afraid to say Voldemort is not dead," informed Albus sadly, "So you must be ready to return to spying on Voldemort at any moment."

Severus gave Albus a piercing glare, but finally agreed.

"Good," said Albus, cracking a smile.

Before they could do anything the patronus in the form of a Grizzly Bear came through a wall and came to rest in front of Albus.

The patronus opened its mouth and, in the voice of Mad-Eye Moody, said, "Sirius Black has been caught, but he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve other muffles at the same time. We could only find a finger from Pettigrew."

"That bastard!" muttered Severus to himself, under his breath.

"Very well," said Albus, standing up, "I need to visit Petunia now to tell her what has happened and leave Harry in her care."

"Okay," replied Severus, also coming to his feet.

"I can apperate you to your house on the way if you'd like?" offered Albus with a gentle smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus nodded in agreement.

"Righti-o!" exclaimed Albus taking Severus's arm and apperating the two of them away.

**-HP-**

**(Spinners End)**

The two men suddenly appeared in front of a shabby and abandoned-looking house.

"Thank you Albus," said Severus wearily.

"It was nothing, my dear boy!" replied Albus before once again disapperating.

Severus sighed and climbed up the steps to the front door and let himself in. Despite his exhaustion Severus quickly entered his potions storeroom.

He felt up on a high shelf and quickly found what he was looking for. Bringing his hand down he read the name on the label of the bottle clutched in his hand.

"Animo Extendere," whispered Severus to himself. The potion was incredibly rare, one of around six in the world. It had been in his family for generations, one of the few things his mother had managed to keep after being cut off by her parents. Once drunk the person would age one year for every five that pasted. The drawbacks were that a person could only drink it once in their lifetimes and the effects of the potion lasted only twenty years of real time.

Severus uncorked the bottle and gulped it down. The pain was incredible, but he could take it to keep Harry safe and hunt down the Dark Lord. With a slowed ageing rate he would be in a better condition to fight Voldemort when he returned.

As the pain cleared Severus swore that he would never rest until Voldemort took his last breath and his twisted remains of a soul pass into the so-called 'next great adventure'."

**-HP-**


End file.
